In many applications, it may be useful to attach a flange adapter to a building structure (or other support structure), in order to use the flange adapter to support a brace, hanging member, or other object. For example, it may be useful to attach a flange adapter to a roof beam to support parts of a seismic brace (e.g., to support a clamp or bracket for a seismic brace member). To adequately support seismic braces, and other objects, can sometimes require significant attachment strength at the relevant building structure.